Drama's, drug's and birthday party
by nanamuna
Summary: Little J is having a birthday party. A new girl is in town and is influenced on drugs. Secrets have emerged. Will little J's attention be taken away from her? or will she expose a deadly secret?


Hello upper east sidder's its Gossip Girl here with your one and only gossip into Manhattan's elite. It's little J's birthday party and what kind of birthday would it be without a little drama to spice up the night? Manhattan has a new comer, S's little sister A has come to live with the Van Der Woodson's. Will A's appearance cause a corruption between the upper east sidder's, or will she become a more rebellious little J and steal the limelight from J's big birthday bash?

It's 10 in the morning. The young blonde haired girl stood in front of her new home. A very tall apartment building with a bell boy outside the large stretched glass doors. Standing on the pavement with the cab man unloading her luggage she takes a deep breath and whispers to herself**,** '_here we go'_. She thanks the cab man and the bell boy comes running over and in a Spanish accent asks her if she needs help with her bags. The blonde girl politely says yes and walks through the doors she has been dreading to entre ever since the cab stopped outside the Manhattan apartment building. The Spanish bell boy asks her which floor as they reach the elevator. The blonde girl pauses for a moment as she tries to remember the number of the apartment.

"Ah I'm not sure sorry, I think it's either 5 or 6" the blonde said in confusion.

"what people last name you look for?" the Spanish bell boy said in very poor english.

"Oh sorry it's the Van der Woodson's" the blonde girl replied in a stutter.

"Oh yes yes, top floor, number 6, I take you right away" and the Spanish bell boy pressed number 6 on the elevator buttons and they both went up to her new home in silence.

As the elevator door opened the blonde girl walked out into the foyer and froze as she looked around. The bell boy dropped off her luggage and disappeared down the elevator. The blonde girl examined the foyer and walked into the sitting area, remembering the summers she had spent here as a child, so much has changed. The walls have been re-wallpapered, the couch's were now white fabric instead of black leather and the art work on the walls were now colourful, bright and really opened up the room. As she walked further into the sitting area she heard domestics coming from upstairs. The blonde girl stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened to the two people arguing from upstairs. The blonde took a step back as she heard footsteps being rushed towards her. An older blonde girl rushes down stairs looking not at all impressed, until she saw the younger blonde girl staring straight up at her.

"Alex, your here!" the older blonde girl wrapped her arms around the younger blonde girl Alex and held her in tight.

"Serena, please get off me!" Alex stepped away from Serena and smiled at her.

"Missed me?" Alex said cheekily

Laughing Serena replied joyfully "of coarse Alex, well you got here on a good day, its Jenny's 18th tonight and shes having a party at Chucks hotel. Now I know how you love to par.."

"Serena dear, I think maybe Alex will be too tired to attend Jenny's party tonight" An older much sophisticated woman stood at the top of the stairs with her hair neatly tied up, wearing a slender beige dress just below knee height and a neckline that showed only a little skin.

Alex looked in amazement at how good this woman was looking before her. She smiled at her politely in slight excitement.

"Mom!" And the sophisticated woman walked down stairs and gave her daughter and very tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

Alex unpacked her luggage with her sister's help and lay back on her bed looking up at the high ceiling.

"I can't believe Mom left my room the same" Alex told Serena.

"Yeah well it is your room and I don't think you would have liked it if she had changed it in to a gym like how I suggested" Serena said playfully and Alex got up and threw a pillow at her face. The two girls laughed when Blair walked into the room.

"Oh look Alex is back just as gossip girl had enforced" Blair looked at her up and down and told Serena that she needs her help.

Serena threw the pillow back at Alex and followed Blair out, giving Alex a very small wave.

Alex got dressed into her white corset mini dress and slipped on a nice pair of vintage flat shoes. She combed her curly long hair a bit, put on a bit of makeup and headed down stairs to the foyer. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw her mother standing there talking to the maid about picking up her dry cleaning.

"Oh I can get that for you mom" Alex said happily. "I'm heading to town now"

"Oh no dear you just got here. Are you going to go and see Chuck?" her mother Lily replied.

"No ill just see him tonight. I'm actually heading to 5th avenue to get a dress for tonight, can I possibly borrow a few bucks?" Alex looked at her mother and smiled.

"Of coarse you can, here's my credit card, make sure you get Michael to drive you, he's out front"

Alex kissed her mother on the check and she was on her way to enter the big city for the first time in a year. Alex saw Michael, the limo driver sitting outside, she decided to walk instead of taking the Limo because she was slightly embarrassed to be seen in a car that was ridiculously way too big to be taken to 5th avenue for a little shopping. Alex walked two blocks before she hit the heat of traffic. The sidewalks were covered with people as it was now lunch time. Alex took a right down a side street to avoid everyone then after a few more blocks she managed to get to 5th avenue, just remembering how to get there. The street was filled with designer shops, from Gucci to Marc Jacobs. She looked up and down the street, seeing teenage girls walking in groups with their high heels clicking rhythmically on the pavement, laughing with their perfectly straight hair flowing in the wind. Alex looked down at her flat shoes and felt much undressed. Shrugging it off, she past various shops that had dresses and jackets that all looked way to high maintenance for her style. As she past girls with D&G bags and old women dressed as 20 year olds, she saw a little boutique that she had recognised. Juliette Hogan. A designer she admired from her old place she called home. New Zealand. Alex walked in and immediately saw a dress that caught her eye. A simple black phoenix dress with lace short sleeves.

It was now 8pm and the party at the Empire had already started. Everyone had left except for Alex who was thinking whether or not she should go. She was wearing her hew dress she had brought and her hair was tied back in a fish plait ponytail. She looked at her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom and then back at the text she received earlier today. It read _I don't want to see your face at my party_. It was from Jenny, spoilt over dramatic Jenny who has never liked Alex. Alex threw her phone in the sink and applied her liquid eyeliner on the tops of her eyelids. Put the lid back on, grabbed her phone from the sink and headed towards the foyer. She grabbed her clutch purse and went to the elevator.

The music was pumping in the ball room of the empire. The theme was black and white. The place was dim with lights being thrown about in the large room. Teenagers were thrusting themselves about on the dance floor. The Dj was playing music that was dance-able. Jenny was sitting at one of the white covered tables, surrounded by squawking girls and boys. She was wearing a white lace dress with a very low back and high strappy black heels. Chuck was at the bar with Blair by his side, a drink in one hand, with his other arm around Blair. The two were engaged in each other. They looked disturbingly happy. Serena was with Dan standing near the stage, trying to talk to each other with the music being so loud. Serena was wearing a tight black dress that showed more skin than it did covering. Yet it looked surprisingly elegant and beautiful, well it is Serena, she could wear a turtle neck and flared jeans from top shop and still make it look expensive and sexy at the same time. Lily and Rufus were talking to Blair's mother on one of the tables furtherest away from the screaming teenagers and loud music. Jenny moved to the stage and the music stopped. She had a microphone in one hand and a drink the other. All eyes were on her.

"Thank you all for coming, this has been the best birthday yet and I would like to thank Lily, dad and Chuck for making all of this happen. Drinks are at the bar and the waiters will be bringing out the food. LETS PARTY!" Jenny did a little sexy dance move and walked down stairs as everyone raised their glass and screamed happy birthday.

Jenny walked up to Alex with three of her friends and stopped in front of her looking her up and down.

Alex looked at her and said very calmly "I'm just going to forget that you sent this text and try my best to have a good time" with that Alex walked past them but before she could make her way to the bar, Jenny grabbed her by the arm and whispered into her ear "Leave my party before I tell Chuck that it was you who broke him and Blair up last summer". Alex looked at her with hatred. Alex had never been threatened before and hated that fact that it was Jenny, her wannabe queen B step sister who had been so low to even throw this secret back at her and use it to get her to leave her party!

Alex pulled her arm away from Jenny, walked toward the coat room and grabbed her fur coat. She took one last look at Jenny and the rest of the party and walked out of the empire and called for the nearest cab.

Jenny and her two followers, followed her to the bar where they all ordered Martinez and joked about Alex. Nate stood on the otherside of the bar drowing his sorrows, feeling slightly off balance from too much alcohol because Serena had been with Dan all night flirting away. Nate moved his attention away from Serena for a moment just to catch Jenny telling Alex to leave the party. Nate walked toward Jenny and stood behind her.

"Oh hey Nate, enjoying my party?" she looked up at Nate.

"Why did...did I see you, um, oh gosh, ah why did Alex leave?" Nate was trying not to act drunk but failed by the stumbling of his words and feet.

"Oh she said she left to go...ah home" Jenny said and then turned around to take another sip of her Martine.

"Jen...ny, Why would she go home?"

And before she could answer, Chuck who was beside her with Blair, turned around and interrupted.

"Was Alex here? Why would she leave if she just got here?" Chuck said excitedly but slightly pissed off that Alex didn't come and say hi to him.

Even though Nate was very drunk and could barely stand let alone think he was still sober enough to realise that Alex wouldn't leave a party. Mainly because Alex was known to party.

Jenny rolled her eyes and ignored Chuck and took another sip of her drink.

"Come on girls lets go dance" Jenny and her two followers walked toward the stage and got lost in the crowd.

Nate stumbled toward the coat room and left Chuck thinking about why Alex would have left without saying hi to him.

As Nate got his jacket he took one last look at Serena and saw her kissing Dam passionately. There bodies were thrusted up against each other that Nate looked away feeling crushed. Nate put on his jacket and left the Empire.

As Nate got outside he phoned Alex on his cell, after 30 seconds a girl picked up that sounded nothing like Alex at all.

"Hello, im sorry but Alex can't get to the phone right now as she is to (trying not to laugh) wasted"

Nate could hear Alex in the background yelling give me back my phone and lots of laughter and echoing, as if she was standing in a bathroom.

"I need to talk to Alex" Nate said trying to hear what was going on in the background.

"Ok hang on" In the background Nate could hear giggling and loud talking. He had his ear on the phone for at least a minute before someone picked up on the other end, it was Alex.

"Hey who's this?" then laughter was distributed throughout the background.

"Its Nate, where are you?" Nate said in a strong voice.

"Oh hey Nate, I'm at cream, come!" then as Nate was about to reply she hanged up.

Nate walked into cream an hour after the phone call. The air was very hot and the music was much louder than it was at Jenny's party. Everyone was either at the bar, on the floor or at a secret lounge. Nate had sobered up by now and in desperate need of a drink, before he could walk to the bar, hands were covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Alex whispered into his ear.

"Chuck?" Nate replied teasingly.

Alex took her hands away and Nate turned around, they looked at each other for a second before Alex dragged him to a secluded lounge. There were 5 people already in the lounge. A guy pressed up against a girl at the end of the couch and 3 girls doing shots one after another. Alex pulled Nate into the booth and he slid in next to her. She pulled out a two red pills from her bra and placed them on the table. Crushed them both with her credit card, pressed them out into four separate lines and then licked the card clean.

"This is Ashley" And Alex pointed to a girl with short brown hair, wearing a strapless navy blue dress. This girl was trying her best to say hello in a seductive voice back to him, but the alcohol made it hard to talk for her.

"And this is Emily and Jess" Two twins sat next to Ashley, one with blonde hair and the other with red. Emily, the one with blonde hair wore a peach mini dress with very high white heels while Jess wore a white long dress. Both looking completely different, but yet somehow very similar.

Nate looked at Alex who had just done a line. She had her finger pressed on one nostril as she was breathing in with the other trying to get all the powder up. She looked up at Nate with very huge pupils and ordered him to do the next line.

Nate looked at Alex and pulled her to the side of the lounge.

"What are you doing?" He said in a concerned voice.

"I'm having a little fun, try it with me" As Alex started to dance to the music.

Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd towards the door.

"What is your deal Nate?" Alex said furiously.

"I'm taking you home, your too young to be here and you shouldn't be doing drugs!"

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from Nate. "I'm not going anywhere and you have no control over me Nate. It's not as if anyone noticed that I'm not at Jenny's party anyway."

And Alex walked over to a boy and started to grind on him.

Nate walked towards the bar and ordered a drink; if he can't take her home then he marls as well get a drink and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Otherwise Serena would kill him if she found out he left her there.

It was now 1am and the empire was nearly all cleared out. Lilly and Rufus were now on their way home. Chuck kissed Blair and waved as her Limo drove towards Manhattan. Dan and Serena caught a cab back to Dan's Brooklyn apartment. Jenny and her friends had gone to an under 21 club in the city. The night was cold and Alex was not back yet, not at the empire, not at Dan's and not at home tucked into her bed. She was being taken to the hospital for a drug overdose.

Gossip girl here, Will Nate be to blame for little A's overdose? Will not so little J tell Chuck about A's secret? And is S and lonely boy back on for good? Or is S playing love games, making lonely boy the boy for this week. Who will be next week S? Until next time I will always love you. xoxo Gossip Girl.


End file.
